Loved and Lost
by Rokudo35
Summary: Several FE:RD characters' POVs on whom they're most commonly paired with. Why can't stay apart--and why they can't stay together.


_**Rokudo: **__Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking a time-out to read this. I hope you'll enjoy reading this fanfiction, and please bear in mind that I tried to do this with as little bias as possible. If you see your favorite pairings, don't be disappointed, it won't be fair to others. _

_As read in the summary, this fanfiction(?) is what probably goes on in our favorite characters' POVs as they see whom we want to pair them up with! _

_I try to arrange the pairings alphabetically, and if I miss any of the pairings, please let me know._

_And __**disclaimer:**__ I don't own any Fire Emblem characters_

**Chapter 1: Ike**

Hey everyone. My name's Ike, from the Greil mercenaries.

I'm sure you all know my part in taking over my father's legacy, and turning the tides of war against gods and men. Of course, like any other person, I fall in love. But who exactly _is _my one true love? I guess that's what you'll have to decide for yourself.

**Elincia  
**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. We're the typical bodyguard-meets-princess type of romance. Well, I admit, maybe once or twice I've fallen for Elincia. She has everything—looks, manners and grace—which befits her noble birth. Not to mention she pays well!

When I first saw her skills in battle (that would be in Fort Pinell), she was, in a kind word, lackluster. Bluebloods aren't really good in fighting, right? Wrong.

When we met again, three years later, in a showdown with Senator Valtome's troops, I saw how capable she became. She wielded the Amiti flawlessly, I believe she has been practicing with her swordswoman, Lucia. And, I must admit, Elincia grew to be a ruler in her own right.

However, if we were to be together, one of us has to sacrifice something close to us. She, the Queen of Crimea, has to stay in her kingdom and rule within its walls. I am a mercenary with a taste of the wild outdoors and never known for settling down in one place. I travel the world, and I don't think I could give that up. But still, I am sure, somewhere deep down; Queen Elincia holds a special place as a dear friend and ally within my heart. And perhaps—we could still give romance a chance if we tried.

**Mia  
**I can still hear her perky voice in my head. "Hey Boss!" she'd yell, "Want to go sparring?"

No matter how many times she fell, she always stood, always had a smile on her face, and was always determined to beat me. It kind of reminded me when I was training with my father, Commander Greil. Minus the smile, of course.

I guess that's what drew me to her—that smile. After a weary battle, she'd still have enough energy to smile and cheer everyone up. And that reenergizes me and gives me hope for the next battle. She keeps me in top-shape, and I owe it to her that I'm not losing my touch most of the time. I was really, really happy that she decided to stay with us after the Mad King's War.

But if we were to be together, we'd always be out fighting and serving justice. Fast forward that: Mia can't settle down and be a "normal" mother, she would never, ever give up swordfighting. If another war comes and we both die, I don't want to leave our children as orphans. I don't want anyone to experience the pain Mist and I have gone through.

**Micaiah  
**The priestess of Dawn. The host of Yune. The descendant of Altina, who can hear the voice of the goddess. Anyway you look at it, that was what Micaiah was—divine. I haven't known her as long as my other "loves", but she still touched my heart in such a relatively short time.

When we were on opposing sides of the war, she and I had the same determination in winning. Neither of us were strong-willed and didn't want to back down. Our motto was "No guts, no glory". We both shared the experience of fighting against the goddess, and leading a small army against the odds. When our teams reunited in front of the Tower of Guidance, it was so un-Micaiah-like of her to be weeping. I had no choice but to give her a pep talk and remind her what got her so far in the first place.

Micaiah and I wanted to see justice served to the oppressed people, and that is what made me admire her. And, I could see it in her eyes as we fought side-by-side in the Tower of Guidance, that she admired me, too, though we never admitted it openly.

But unfortunately, someone has stood beside her for a much longer time than I have. It would be unfair if I just stepped in and took Micaiah away from him. I'm sure you remember Sothe, who I was a stowaway in Nasir's ship when we left Port Toha. Sothe deserves Micaiah more than anyone else, and I didn't want to further the pain in the Micaiah's heart of choosing between both of us, so I left the continent. Whenever I hear Herons chanting the galdr, it always brings me back to the moment when Micaiah and I fought side-by-side against Ashera—just the two of us, facing the seemingly impossible odds.

**Ranulf  
**I was never really into guys in my youth, but being in the army does pretty strange things. You crave for love, be it from a woman, another man, or a laguz. Ranulf was a dear friend and a dependable fighter. Though I regret that he joined us so late during the conquest of Crimea, he was still a valued ally in defeating Ashnard. Ranulf was a skilled diplomat, and I needed that when I talked to important rulers. My mouth almost always gets me into trouble.

I admit that I found him very interesting. He was probably one of the first laguz I've seen. I admired his cat-like features and his handsome face. He was always chipper and very polite. I'll also admit that when he visited me in the Mercenary Fort after three long years, I was more than excited to see him.

Obviously, should we stay together, it would be a bumpy road. As right hand of Caineghis, and later on, Skrimir, Ranulf would sacrifice a lot for my sake. And should I stay with him, the army, Shinon especially, would disapprove of that. And some Gallians still distrust beorcs.

**Soren  
**Seriously—how could I have fallen in love with my tactician? I think it was the other way around. He fell in love with me. I always saw Soren as nothing more than a friend, until he spilled the beans about him being Branded and all.

I think he saw in me what he couldn't in others, and that was friendship. I don't blame him, most of the mercenaries thought he was weird when he first came to stay with us. Only Mist and I associated with him, but I still wonder why he'd opened up to me to the point where he tells me he loved me.

When he saw me packing for my trip away from Tellius, he begged to come with me, but I disagreed. For several reasons. One, the Greil Mercenaries still needed a tactician. Two, it's too dangerous. And three, with so many thoughts around my head and heart, I needed time to think. I didn't want him to be part of warfare anymore, Soren deserved tranquility, especially after finding out his true family after so long.

_**Next**__: __**Soren**__!! _

_Thanks for sticking around for the first chapter! Until the next time :)_


End file.
